Too Cold
by LovelyLina94
Summary: In which Ciel doesn't want to get out of bed because it's too cold and Sebastian finds a way to get him out, much to the other's displeasure.


**Word Count:** 843 words

**Notes:** Looks like I'm finally getting through my writer's block!

I wrote this for Kuroshitsuji-club's contest on deviantArt. The theme was 'winter'. I've been wanting to enter one of their contests for a while, but I haven't been able till now uwu

This started out as just Ciel being a grumpy baby but then...yeah, I couldn't help myself. This is the first time I have ever written anything for the Black Butler fandom so I hope Ciel and Sebastian aren't terribly out of character ; v ;

* * *

It was cold. So very cold. No matter how many times Sebastian insisted that he had to get out of bed and attend to his daily duties, Ciel refused, shoving his head under his pillow. If he got out, then he would lose the warmth his blankets provided. This was why he hated winter. It was always so cold.

''Young master, how many times are you going to make me ask you to please get out of bed.'' Sebastian asked with a forced smile.

Ciel groaned, his voice muffled, causing the butler to sigh in exasperation. There was definitely no way he was going to get the boy out from under the covers, especially on a day as cold as this one. It seemed that the season had particularly picked that day to be the coldest. Glancing towards the windows, Sebastian could see the snow fall softly to the ground and a slowly forming layer of frost on the other side of the glass.

Giving up with his verbal pleas, the butler grabbed the end of the thick blanket and gently pulled, trying his luck. Ciel, as expected, protested with more groans, and he too grabbed the blanket with a firm grip, refusing to have his source of warmth taken away from him. He tried a few more pulls before giving up.

Sebastian sighed again, his master could be such a child sometimes, well, he was a child, even if he didn't act like one most of the time.

An idea came to him, and the man smiled deviously before speaking again. ''What if I joined you, young master? Would you get up then?''

The younger male poked his head out from his hiding place, a deep scowl on his face. So this was the direction Sebastian had chosen to take? Well, two could play at that game.

''Go ahead.'' He responded, mirroring his butler's smirk. ''Do whatever you want, but I'm staying here all day.''

Well, that wasn't the answer Sebastian had been expecting, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. He chuckled, shaking his head. ''Very well.'' Removing his shoes and setting them neatly next to the bed, Sebastian stepped over towards the bed and crawled into it next to his master.

Ciel reprimanded him, telling him to hurry up, since the blankets being lifted to make room for the other male caused cold air to enter, making the boy shiver. Sebastian simply nodded, a smirk on his face as he settled himself down on the pillow next to Ciel. He turned so that he was leaning on his side, much to Ciel's dismay since their faces now were only inches apart.

''So what was the purpose of you doing this?'' The boy asked, not happy with sharing his bed, but he wasn't going to give in so easily. For now he'd just have to put up with it.

Sebastian didn't answer, his smirk only widening into a grin as he let his face get even closer to Ciel's. ''Why?'' He breathed out. ''Does this bother you, Ciel?'' A hand suddenly pressed against his face, pushing him away.

''Don't call me that.'' The boy stated, an angry tone in his voice. ''That's young master to you.''

''As you wish, young master.'' The demon replied, the wicked grin still plastered on his face when Ciel pulled his hand back. God, Sebastian could be very annoying when he wanted to be. ''But, you still haven't answered my question.''

Ciel felt like kicking him out of the bed right then and there, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. ''Who said it bothered me.'' He said as he also reduced the distance between them.

''Your face says otherwise.'' Sebastian mirrored the other's action until their noses were barely brushing against one another.

''I said it doesn't bother me.'' Ciel refused to move any closer, glaring Sebastian's eyes.

A chuckle escaped the older male. ''Prove it.''

With an irritated huff, Ciel closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against the other's. The action surprised Sebastian, clearly not expecting to be kissed, not that he minded. ''I see.'' He muttered once Ciel pulled away, leaning forwards so that their mouths could meet once more.

Time seemed to stop as the kiss deepened, Sebastian cupped the side of Ciel's face as he tilted his head slightly. A low moan escaped Ciel, much to his suprise, who then realized what they were doing and quickly pulled away, covering his mouth as his cheeks turned bright red.

''What the hell, Sebastian?!'' He yelled as he sat up, angry that Sebastian only answered with his usual low chuckle. Hand still over his mouth he got out of the bed and stomped towards the door. ''Go get me some breakfast.'' He ordered before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian sat up, grinning as he traced his lower lip with his tongue. ''Well, that got him out of bed.''


End file.
